The Warrior Games
by Lelly2004
Summary: Lightningnose is a regular cat from Thunderclan, but when she offers to take another cats place is the upcoming warrior Games, things get flipped upside down...


**The Warrior Games:**

 **Characters:**

 **Leaders:**

She-cats:

Rubystar, cream calico with ginger and black patches and turquoise eyes (Thunderclan)

Fernstar, long haired white she-cat with amber eyes (Riverclan)

Vixen, battle-scarred, dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and black legs, wears a white dog tooth collar (Bloodclan)

Toms:

Goldstar, golden tabby with blue eyes and a white underbelly (Windclan)

Rainstar, blue-grey tom with a black muzzle and blue eyes (Shadowclan)

 **Thunderclan:**

She-cats:

Frazzlewhisker, black and white she-cat with singed whiskers and green eyes

Lightningnose, black and white she-cat with a white strike up her nose and green eyes

Toms:

Frostheart, long haired cream and silver tabby with blue eyes

Ravenblaze, black tom with a white chest and paws

Medicine cat:

Hopfoot, tortoiseshell-tabby with a twisted front paw

 **Shadowclan:**

She-cats:

Moonpelt, off-white tabby with brown eyes and one brown paw

Darkflower, black she-cat with bright green eyes and sleek fur

Toms:

Mossclaw, deep brown tom with dark green eyes and large claws

Cloudheart, grey tom with a fluffy, white chest

Medicine cat:

Addertail, brown speckled tabby, his pelt resembles snake skin, with green eyes

 **Riverclan:**

She-cats:

Hawkfur, light brown tabby with white paws and a thick tail

Doveheart, pale grey she-cat with white front paws

Toms:

Sealpelt, deep grey tom with sleek fur and blue eyes

Barkclaw, ginger tabby with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine cats;

Owlfeather, white and grey speckled tabby tom

 **Windclan:**

She-cats:

Icefang, black she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Silvertail, white tabby with a silver tail

Tom:

Firepelt, deep ginger tabby with amber eyes and a white underbelly

Stonepelt, deep grey tom with bright green eyes

Medicine cat: Mudpelt, brown tom with gold eyes and no tail

 **Bloodclan:**

She-cats:

Swift, sleek brown she-cat with green eyes, wears a brown collar with dog teeth on

Ivy, black and white calico with blue eyes, wears a red collar

Toms:

Lynx, cream tom with brown flecks in his fur and brown ears, wears a blue collar

Crow, long haired, deep brown tom with green eyes, wears a black collar

No medicine cat

 **Prologue**

 _Sunlight shone down on the clearing_ , five cats stood in the centre looking at the sky. One cat, a golden tabby stepped forwards.

'The time has come…for the Games to begin!' He yowled as the moon passed above the clearing. Next to him sat a cream calico, she blinked and nodded, swishing her tail around her paws.

'Very well, Goldstar, we will choose the competitors at Sunhigh and meet here tomorrow night.' She stood up and began to pad out of the clearing when the third cat spoke, he had bright blue eyes that seemed to shine in the shadows. He lifted his head and yowled to the others.'

'Five from each Clan, two she-cats, two toms and a medicine cat, who will also fight! Choose wisely, there's no turning back once they're chosen….' He mewed as another cat interrupted, she stepped forward and sat next to him.

'My clan won't be needing a medicine cat. We can beat you on our own without an extra cat!' She hissed, her yellow eyes blazing, no cat dared argue with her. Goldstar nodded and they all turned to leave…

 **Chapter 1**

 _Lightningnose stretched,_ she lifted her paw to her mouth and swiped it over her muzzle, she nudged her sister, Frazzlewhisker, awake and waited for her to get up. It was almost Sunhigh and most of the Clan were gathered around the Highrock. She tried to remember what it was for but her mind was blank, she shook her head, only to see her sister was already outside of the den, waiting for her to join her. Rubystar, the leader of Thunderclan, was stood on the Highrock, watching the sun. once it was in the centre of the sky she yowled to the clan. Lightningnose looked up at her and sat down next to Frazzlewhisker.

'As most of you will know, tomorrow marks the beginning of the 74th Annual Warrior games and it is all four leader's duty to choose five cats from each Clan to compete, although this year, Bloodclan have chosen to only have four for some unknown reason, so I have made my decision on who will compete! I have chosen Hopfoot to be the medicine cat for our Clan during the games.' Hopfoot had been hit by a car as an apprentice and now had a twisted front paw. She climbed onto the Highrock to stand beside the leader as she announced the first Warrior to compete.

'The two she-cats will be Frazzlewhisker and…!' Lightningnose felt her heat skip a beat at the sound of her sister's name being called, next to her she could see her standing up to go to the rock, she looked…excited, how could she look so happy. Lightningnose sighed and stood up.

'I volunteer as tribute!' She yowled to the clan, she knew Frazzlewhisker wouldn't back down, but maybe she could replace the other warrior. Rubystar blinked slowly and nodded.

'Very well, Lightningnose, you obviously want to compete, so you can take Starshine's place in the Games.' Lightningnose nodded and followed her sister onto the rock, she looked around for Starshine and saw her near the back of the crowd, silently mouthing 'Thankyou'. The Highrock seemed so big now that she was stood on it, but this was it, she would be competing tomorrow and there was nothing she could do about it…

The two toms had been chosen shortly after the she-cats and now Lightningnose, the other three warriors, Hopfoot and Rubystar were on their way to the clearing where the games would begin, there were twenty-five tree stumps around the edge, five four each Clan, each bearing the logo of the Clan it was for. Rubystar instructed them to stand on a tree stump each as the other Clans arrived. Lightningnose noticed five of the stumps had the logo of Bloodclan carved into them, but one had been scratched through, this was obviously where the fifth Bloodclan cat would've stood. She looked at it for a minute before four cats wearing collars bounded into the clearing, Rubystar padded over to greet a fifth cat who resembled a fox.

'Vixen, I see you stayed true to your word about not needing a medicine cat…well, I guess it's your choice…' She muttered to her, Lightningnose guessed she was the leader of Bloodclan. As the four competitors mounted their tree stumps she noticed that their collars were studded with dog's teeth. _Well, that'll make them harder to fight, one stab from those things could kill…_ Vixen sat on a large rock at the far end of the clearing and was followed by Rubystar. Lightningnose turned around to look at the cat next to her, Ravenblaze. He was swiping a paw over his ear when the third group of cats arrived, Riverclan. After the other two Clans had arrived, all the leaders stood on the rock and yowled, their heads raised to the sky. All twenty-four competitors looked at them.

'Let the games begin!'

Lightningnose crouched in a bush next to Ravenblaze. They were watching as two bloodclan she-cats walked silently through the forest. She nudged Ravenblaze and slowly began to inch closer. They had to attack quickly and successfully, if they didn't they could risk revealing where the Thunderclan cats were hiding. She lowered herself to the ground and prepared to leap when the cat she was stalking turned round and leaped at her. She attempted to dodge the sleek brown cat but felt claws rake at the back of her neck. She yowled in pain and twisted away, causing the cat behind her to fall onto the hard ground. She backed away and swerved into the bushes

'What was that?! You were meant to injure them!' Ravenblaze hissed at her

'Well, what would you rather have, one less warrior on our team or a full team!? Now just run!' She hissed back at him as they ran through the bushes, trying to lose the Bloodclan cats behind them.


End file.
